


Daddy Issues

by dcjuris



Series: Being Human [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Castiel is confused. The boys set him straight. (No actual smut - the daddy kink is just discussed.)





	Daddy Issues

As Wednesday mornings go, this one isn't too interesting. 

Dean wipes down the counter after he rinses the sink out. A few years ago, he never would've dreamed of having this - domestic bliss. Hell, he never would've dreamed of _wanting_ this. But he has it now, and he has to admit - he loves it. There's something settling about waking up before Sam and Cas, brewing coffee, getting breakfast ready. Fuck - he might even go buy himself an apron. 

Sam slides his arms around him from behind. Dean let's himself settle back into his brother's warmth. "I'm thinking about the farmers market. Wanna come?"

And seriously, with Sam snugged up against him like that and the words _wanna come_ ticking his ear, the farmer's market is the _last_ fucking thing he's interested in. "Yeah, sure." 

"Oh, good, you're both here. I need to ask you something." Cas trails in, fresh from his shower, hair sticking up in a wild mess. 

Sam nuzzles Dean's ear before he turns and slides into the booth seat. "What's up?"

"Should I be calling one of you _daddy_? Or perhaps both of you?"

What. The. Fucking. Hell? Dean swallows hard and definitely doesn't think about that one time, a million years ago, with some random guy who gave him ten bucks extra to say it. He certainly doesn't think about how naughty good the word felt on his tongue. He absolutely, positively does not think about jerking off to the idea of Sam saying it to him. 

"Though I admit that could get confusing, of course, with two of you. Although I suppose I could say _Daddy Dean _or _Daddy Sam._"

"Why... Cas, why would you think you should call us...that?" Sam asks. 

And is that a trace of disgust in Sam's voice? Well, fuck Dean sideways. He's never know Sam to kink shame. 

"I saw a sign at the flea market last week. It said _I found my Prince Charming, and I call him Daddy. _Prince Charming, as I understand it, is a hero type of figure, someone who saves a person and loves them. I suppose it's not a completely appropriate moniker for either of you, but..." He shrugs. "You did both save me." 

Sam clears his throat. "It's um... It's nice that you think we're your Prince Charmings. But that's not what the sign means. It's... It's for a little girl, saying that her father is her Prince Charming." 

Cas cocks his head. "Am I incorrect in thinking Prince Charming is someone you have romantic feelings for?" 

"You're not incorrect, no. But it doesn't apply in this case." Sam wipes his hands on his jeans. "But there is a... A kink where you would call your romantic partner _daddy. _We can um... We can look it up online later, if you want." 

Cas frowns. "Being a human is very confusing." 

Dean chuckles. "You ain't kiddin'. But Sam's right. We'll look it up after we get back." 

"Get back?" 

"Farmer's market," Sam explains. "Wanna come?" 

Cas nods enthusiastically. "Let me get my shoes on." 

Dean chews on his lower lip as Cas stands. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes?"

"After we look it up, if it's something you want to do - the whole _daddy_ thing - we can talk about it, okay? Just... Just know that whatever you think, it's okay, and we're not you know... Grossed out or anything. Right, Sam?" 

Sam locks his gaze on Dean as his eyes go lustfully black. "Yeah, no, definitely. Not grossed out." 

"Thank you both." Cas heads down the hallway. 

Sam stands and saunters over to Dean. He braces his hands on either side of Dean, crowds him back against the counter. "You ever...?" He raises an eyebrow. 

Dean forces his breathing to steady. "Once. For money." 

The mention of Dean's checkered childhood draws Sam's lips down into a frown for a fraction of a second. "You...?" 

"Just don't want to rule anything out." He licks his lips slowly, watches as Sam's gaze drops to track the motion. "Yanno... For Cas' sake." 

"For Cas," Sam agrees. He grins and leans in, lips brushing Dean's ear. "Whatever you want... Daddy." 

Jesus. Christ. On. A. Pancake. Dean shakes his head as Sam pulls away. 

"You comin'?"

Dean nods. Definitely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. I'm DC Juris. If you like my writing style, you can find my works on Amazon.


End file.
